daytimesoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Newman
Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Celest & Coryn Williams (1995; recurring) *Danielle & Sabrina Hepler (1995; recurring) *Spencer Klaas (1995; recurring) *Hayden Tank (1996-1998 & 2002; recurring) *Chris Engen (02/2008-06/2009) *Michael Muhney (06/2009-01/2014) *Justin Hartley (11/2014-present) Other Information: *Presumed deceased April 5, 2010 to May 28, 2010 *Presumed deceased January 30, 2014 to October 2, 2015 Character History: Background: Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. is the only son of Victor Newman Sr. and the late Hope Adams. He was born on April 24, 1995 (later changed to April 24, 1981). Adam is the half-brother of Victoria Newman, Nicholas "Nick" Newman, Abigail "Abby" Newman and the late Faith Newman . Victor and Hope divorced a year later and Hope married Clifford "Cliff" Wilson, who adopted Adam. Adam then became Victor "Vic" Adam Wilson. 1990's: Adam was raised by Hope following Cliff's death in Kansas. Victor had little to do with Adam until Victor learned that Hope was dying in February 2008. Just before Hope died, she revealed to Adam that Victor was his father. Following Hope's death, Victor invited Adam to moved to Genoa City. Adam decided to moved to town for the job, Victor offered him. 2000's: Adam moved to town going under the name Adam Wilson. Adam received a lukewarm reception from his half-siblings Victoria and Nick. Adam got involved with lawyer Heather Stevens. Following Victor being presumed dead, Adam assumes the surname Newman and moves into Victor's home and takes control of Victor's company. Adam fires Victoria and long time employee Neil Winters. Victor returns and disowns him. Seeking revenge, Adam plots with Victor's longtime enemy John "Jack" Abbott Jr. to use a forged diary to frame Victor for murder. When Victor is exonerated, Jack frames Adam for the plot, and Adam is arrested. Later in jail, Adam beaks down in front of Victor. Heather notices that Adam's eyesight is beginning to fail; Victor is at first suspicious, but soon realizes that Adam's condition is real. Adam's mother Hope had also gone blind and the doctors warned the couple when Hope was pregnant, that the baby might inherit this blindness gene as well. When Adam is brutally beaten by another inmate, he tells his father that as Victor's son he is a target there. Victor finally agrees to get the charges dropped and have Adam freed if he agrees to certain terms. Released into Victor's custody, Adam also befriends Victor's girlfriend, Ashley Abbott. Adam under house arrest wanting to get back Victor being to mess with Ashley's mind which causes Ashley to fall down the stairs and Ashley miscarries and child. Adam blackmails Dr. Charles Taylor into making Ashley believed she is still pregnant. Ashley along with Sharon Collins are both locked up in the same mental hospital. Sharon gives birth to a daughter Faith Newman who Adam switches for Ashley's child. 2010's: Adam and Sharon begin to grow close and soon get together. The elope months later. When the truth about Sharon's baby is revealed, Sharon and Adam's split. Adam subsquently escapes town and disappears. Adam made one final attempt to reconcile with Sharon and finally fessed up about having taken her baby to give it to Ashley. A non-forgiving Sharon asked him to leave just as Nick arrived. Adam escaped the room by jumping out of Sharon's room window then later called Sharon to meet him in the Club basement. Nick, Victor, Jack and several others went instead. Just then, they detected a gas leak and the building exploded. After the explosion, a burned body was found but it was later learned that the person was dead before the explosion. Adam is presumed deceased for months before returning to town with new wife Skye Lockhart. Adam is cleared and Adam and Skye start a new business. Adam is still in love with Sharon. Sharon is back together with Nick but Adam convinces Sharon to leave him and he and Sharon get engaged. Skye is soon presumed decaesed and Adam is set up for her murder by Victor. Adam is cleared when Skye is revealed to be alive but she soon dies for reveal and Victor sets up Sharon. Once Adam and Sharon are finally cleared, Sharon and Adam split. Adam soon befriends Chelsea Lawson, who pregnant by Billy Abbott (Victoria's husband). Adam and Chelsea grow closer during the pregnancy and Adam delivers Chelsea's son John "Johnny" Abbott IV. Adam continues grow closer and fall in love with Chelsea after gave up her rights to Johnny. Adam and Chelsea got married a few months later and learn that they are expecting a child together. However, their happiness doesn't last long as the two are in a car accident with Adam's niece Summer Newman and Chelsea miscarries their unborn son Riley Newman , on October 15, 2012. Adam and Chelsea's marriage continues to fall apart after they lose Riley and the two divorced. Chelsea learns that she is pregnant with Adam's child but fearing that Adam will take custody of the child. Chelsea becomes involved Dylan McAvoy and makes everyone believed that Dylan is the father of her child. Chelsea and Dylan marry and Chelsea gives birth to a son. It is soon revealed that Chelsea's son has eye disorder that he may have inherited from his side of the family. Chelsea reveals that Adam is her son's biological father. Chelsea and Dylan split and Chelsea and Adam soon get back together as they look to save their son's sight. Adam and Chelsea's son is named Connor Adam Newman. The couple learn that Connor will need a conrea transplant to save his sight. Connor's eyesight is saved by Cordelia "Delia" Abbott after she is killed after being hit by a car. Adam later learns that he was the one he hit Delia with his car. Adam later pushes everything into being a better man for his son. Adam and Chelsea remarry. But when the truth is revealed Billy confronts Adam and the two are involved in a car accident. Adam was presumed dead. Nine months later, it is revealed that Adam was saved by a man named Gabriel Bingham. Gabriel died save him and Adam was taking by Gabriel's grandmother Constance Bingham who believed Adam to be Gabriel. Adam had plastic surgery following his injuries from the accident. References Newman, Adam